Jeongmal Mianhae
by Lee Jae In
Summary: Hyukjae bertemu namja yang sepertinya dia kenal, tapi siapa?  chap 3, review please
1. Chapter 1

Cast : HaeHyuk (Donghae/Hyukjae), KyuMin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin), ZhouRy (Zhoumi/Henry), HanChul (Hangeng/Heechul)

Genre : Romance, angst. Terserah reader aja

Disclaimers : ff ini murni buatan author. Kalo ada kesamaan tokoh atau cerita, itu hanya kebetulan.

Annyeonghaseyo

Author seumateu disini. Author masih newbie, jadi mian kalo ceritanya garing bin gak yang sudah baca tolong review ya, biar author dodol satu ini bisa tahu dimana kesalahan author. Yaudah kalo begitu, daripada lama-lama, selamat membaca. warning, genderswich.

Chapter 1

Mokpo, 10 Februari 2005

Seorang yeoja mungil tengah berjalan di sebuah daerah yang cukup sepi. Yeoja dengan seragam bertuliskan 'Lee Hyuk Jae' itu berjalan dengan langkah lesu dan penampilan yang luar biasa berantakan. Rambut hitam sebahunya yang tadi ia kuncir rapi, kini telah berantakan. Seragam yang awalnya rapi, kini juga telah lusuh. Perlahan keringatnya yang sebesar biji durian *plak* biji jagung mengucur di wajah putihnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10.59 malam.

Hyukjae's POV

Aku berjalan lemas menuju rumahku. Perutku lapar, dan aku yakin sekarang pasti penampilanku abstrak saking lusuhnya. Aku sempat melirik jam di sebuah toko. Omona... sekarang sudah hampir jam 11. 'huh, dasar guru aneh, tugas sih tugas, tapi gak segitunya. Pake' nyuruh bikin artikel tentang kura-kura pula. Dasar maniak kura-kura' dalam hati aku terus mengutuki guruku sendiri. Tapi aku heran, kenapa orang hidrosefalus bisa hidup sampai setua itu ya?.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang tak asing bagiku. Karena jalanan agak sepi jadi aku bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Suara seorang yeoja dan namja dari bangku taman yang tak jauh dariku. Untung saja posisiku di belakang bangku tersebut dan lagi ada semak-semak diantara aku dan bangku itu, jadi bisa nguping + ngintip tanpa kedengeran deh. (ketahuan kalo author tukang nguping ==')

Benar, aku kenal yeoja yang duduk di bangku itu. Meskipun melihat dari belakang, tapi aku hafal itu kepala milik siapa. Bagaimana tidak, dia Sungmin, teman sejak kecilku, bahkan sekarang kami satu kelas. Tapi siapa namja yang duduk disampingnya?, kalau Donghae tidak mungkin, kepalanya terlalu besar untuk kepala Donghae *dibantai Sparkyu*. Omona... mereka kissu, padahal kan Sungmin baru satu bulan jadian sama Donghae. Mataku membulat sempurna melihat kejadian tadi. Sebisa mungkin aku tenang dan segera pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera mengunci pitu dan duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Appa dan Umma sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Hanya rumah ini –dan tentu saja beberapa lembar uang, tapi tak seberapa—yang kini aku miliki. Sebenarnya aku diminta tinggal di panti asuhuan, tapi kalau aku kesana bagaimana nasib rumah ini. Tapi untunglah negara masih mau menanggung biaya hidupku. Oke, back to the topic. Aku gak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sungmin yang baru jadian ternyata punya pacar selain Donghae. Aku tahu mereka jadian karena akulah 'mak comblang' mereka. Aku yang membantu mereka dari berkenalan hingga mereka jadian seperti sekarang. Jujur, aku malas menjodohkan mereka, karena aku sendiri juga suka Donghae, apalagi melihat kejadian tadi, aku jadi menyesal rasanya.

Gyut...

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Terlalu sakit untuk disebut sakit kepala. 'Pasti ini karena tadi siang aku lupa minum obat.' Pikirku. Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku merahasiakannya –bahkan Hae dan Umin tidak tahu—sambil mencoba menyembuhkannya, walau sepertinya tidak mungkin. Aku segera masuk ke kamar dan mengobrak-abrik laci meja di kamarku. Setelah menemukan yang aku cari, aku segera meminumnya. Sebenarnya obat itu bukan untuk menyembuhkan, tapi hanya bisa menekan rasa sakitnya. Bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh mati dulu, tidak sebelum penggantiku datang. Kurasakan mataku semakin berat, tanda obat tadi mulai bekerja. Kuputuskan untuk ikut apa perintah obat tadi.

Hyukjae's POV end.

Esok harinya saat Hyukjae masuk kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Sungmin. Hyukjae sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin bertanya siapa namja yang kemarin ia lihat. Tapi Sungmin tak sebodoh itu, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae hanya dari melihat mimik wajahnya. Seperti biasa Sungmin duduk di depan Hyukjae.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sungmin membalik badannya sehingga menghadap Hyukjae.

"Hyukie, ayo kita main truth or dare." Kata Sungmin sambil menatap manis pada Hyukjae. Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukie tadi menghentikan kegiatannya yang semula, yaitu membereskan bukunya.

"Gak ah, aku mau cepat-cepat pulang aja" Hyukjae mengambil tasnya, bermaksud pulang dan meninggalkan Sungmin. Toh setiap hari Donghae akan datang dan mengantar Sungmin pulang, jadi Sungmin tidak akan sendirian jika ditinggal Hyukjae pulang.

"Ayolah Hyukie, aku ingin main." Kata Sungmin.

"Ya sudah lah, tapi aku gak punya waktu lama, aku harus cepat-cepat mengerjakan tugas Kim songsaenim kemarin." Hyukjae mencoba menjawab dengan datar, padahal dia sudah merasa bahwa Sungmin tahu dia melihat Sungmin dan namja itu di bangku taman.

Sungmin memutar pensilnya dan berhenti tepat mengarah ke Sungmin. Hyukjae lalu menyiapkan pertanyaannya, pertanyaan yang sudah sangat ingin ia tanyakan.

"Sungmin, apa kau berada di taman kemarin malam jam 11?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan tampang sedatar mungkin. Anehnya Sungmin juga bermimik wajah datar, bahkan lebih terlihat seperti dingin.

"Sebanarnya yang ingin kau tanyakan bukan tentang aku kemarin, kan?".

Hyukjae masih diam menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang aku dan Kyuhyun saat di taman kemarin malam." Kata Sungmin masih dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jadi namanya Kyuhyun? Apa yang kemarin aku lihat itu benar?" tanya Hyukjae langsung.

"Menurutmu?" sekarang giliran Sungmin yang bertanya ke Hyukjae.

BRAK! Meja yang berada di hadapan Hyukjae dan Sungmin kini menjadi sasaran emosi dari salah satu diantara mereka.

"ORANG MACAM APA KAU INI, SUNGMIN! Kau benar-benar kenal namja kemarin, kan. Kau bahkan sudah pacaran dengannya, kan." Suara Hyukjae kini mulai meninggi. Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"JAWAB AKU, LEE SUNGMIN!" suara Hyukjae kini kembali meninggi.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada agak meninggi, membuat Hyukjae kini benar-benar terkejutmelihat sosok di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hiks... Hiks..." terdengar isakan dari seorang yeoja yang tengah menunduk. Dia –Lee Sungmin—segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menangis di pundak kiri namjachingunya.

"Hae, tadi Hyukie bilang kalau aku selingkuh, padahal kan aku cuma setia sama Hae. Hiks..." Hyukie yang mendengar kata-kata Sungminhanya bisa mendengus sambil mengumpat kecil. Dia merasa, pasti Donghae akan membela yeojachingunya. Apalagi Sungmin yang sedang menangis. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar.

"LEE HYUKJAE! Apa-apaan kau ini! Bukan karena mentang-mentang kau sahabat kami kau bisa menghina Sungmin, bahkan sampai memfitnah Sungmin." Donghae yang percaya kata-kata Sungmin itu berteriak pada Hyukjae.

"Terserah kalian saja lah. Yang pasti aku harus pulang. Sampai besok." Kata Hyukjae sambil berjalan menjauh. Saat berpapasan langsung dengan mereka berdua Hyukjae sempat menabrakkan pundaknya ke pundak kanan Donghae.

"Hyukie. Aku tidak mau bertemu kau lagi kalau kau belum minta maaf pada Sungmin. Atau..." kata-kata Donghae tertahan. Hyukjae masih berjalan menjauh.

"Kita bukan teman lagi."

Kata-kata Donghae tadi sukses membuat langkah Hyukjae berhenti. Sungmin juga sama terkejutnya, ia tidak menyangka Donghae bisa setegas itu. Terlalu tegas untuk Donghae yang biasanya.

Hyukjae's POV.

"Hyukie. Aku tidak mau bertemu kau lagi kalau kau belum minta maaf pada Sungmin. Atau..." aku masih berjalan menjauh. Kupelankan langkahku untuk mendengar kata-kata Hae yang tergantung.

"Kita bukan teman lagi."

Jgler.

Langkahku terhenti seketika mendengar kata-kata Hae yang tadi menggantung. Perlahan cairan bening menetes dari mataku.

"Itu lebih baik." Kataku tanpa membalik tubuhku, bahkan aku tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

Aku segera keluar dari area sekolah. Perlahan tapi pasti, tetes air mata membasahi wajahku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar tidak terisak. Jujur saja, bangaimana bisa aku tidak menangis, orang yang aku sukai justru malah memutuskan tali persahaban kami hanya demi Sungmin, yeojachingunya yang tak punya hati. Aku lebih baik tidak bertemu mereka lagi daripada harus minta maaf, karena aku yakin aku ada di posisi yang benar.

Aku ingin secepatnya pulang, tapi bus yang seharusnya aku naiki sudah berangkat, jadi aku jalan kaki saja daripada menunggu di halte. Saat aku menyeberang jalan, aku tidak tahu lampu penyebrangan disana sedang rusak, jadi aku menyeberang tanpa lihat kanan kiri.

Tiba-tiba saat aku menoleh ke kiri, aku melihat sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam mendekatiku dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. aku tak bisa bergerak, entah kenapa rasanya kakiku jadi kaku. Alhasil aku sukses ditabrak dan badanku menghantam trotoar. Aku sempat melihat beberapa orang mengrumuniku, tapi lama-kelamaan mataku menjadi berat dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

Hyukjae's POV end

Zhoumi's POV

Aku memacu mobilku dengan secepat mungkin. Aku tak mau melewatkan pesta kejutan ultah Appaku, Tan Hangeng. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang yeoja yang menyebrang jalan. Aku sebisa mungkin menghentikan laju mobilku, tapi sayang, yeoja itu terlanjur kutabrak. Yeoja itu terlempar dan menghantam trotoar. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, seragamnya yang putih kini telah bercampur dengan warna darah.

Aku secepat mungkin membawa yeoja itu masuk kedalam mobilku, tentu saja untuk kubawa ke Rumah Sakit. Sejenak aku melupakan acara ultah Appaku, karena aku terlalu khawatir dengan yeoja yang aku tabrak. Dia masih sekolah, bagaimana kalau keluarganya tidak terima yeoja ini aku tabrak. Padahal sudah 5 tahun aku di Mokpo tapi masih saja aku sering menabrak, kalau dihitung ini sudah orang ke 8 yang aku tabrak. Aiiiish... Zhoumi di Rumah Sakit, ternyata yeoja itu harus masuk ruang ICU. 'separah itukah?, bisa-bisa aku kena marah Umma lagi nih' batinku dalam hati.

"Yeoboseo, Umma. Aku sepertinya pulang terlambat." Aku menelepon Umma, kalau gak, nanti Umma akan panik berlebihan. Maklum aku satu-satunya anak Umma, padahal aku sudah sebesar ini, tapi masih saja Umma selalu khawatir. Ckck.

"_Wae?_" tanya Ummaku di sebrang sana. Niatnya aku tidak bilang Umma kalau aku nabrak lagi, jadi aku bilang saja ada urusan.

"_Kau nabrak lagi,ya?_" kata-kata Umma membuatku kaget. Umma seperti bisa membaca pikiran saja.

"_TanZhoumi?_"

"Ne Umma. Umma benar." Kalimat terakhir tadi kuucapkan pelan, berharap Umma tidak dengar.

"_TAN ZHOUMI...!_" terdengar teriakan melengkingkhas Ummaku dari sebrang sana, bahkan aku sampai menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga saking kerasnya.

"_Sudah berapa kali Umma bilang hati-hati, makanya jangan suka ngebut. Sekarang kamu ada dimana?_" Ummaku kembali bertanya, tapi untunglah sekarang tidak dengan teriakan.

"Seperti biasa, aku di Lucifer Hospital, Umma." Sudah biasa, setiap aku menabrak orang, aku pasti membawanya ke Rumah Sakit ini, karena hanya rumah sakit ini yang aku hafal jalannya.

Satu jam setelah aku menelepon Ummaku, ternyata Umma datang ke Rumah Sakit, bahkan bersama Appa. Makin terancam nih nyawaku. Tepat saat Umma menghampiriku, dokter keluar dari ruang tempat dirawatnya Yeoja tadi. Otomatis Umma menghampiri dokter dan bertanya tentang yeoja tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Ummaku langsung.

"Yeoja itu mengalami gegar otak ringan karena terbentur trotoar. Dan akibat terbentur pula, syaraf kakinya mengalami gangguan, jadi dia mengalami lumpuh. Namun masih bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi rutin." Kata doter itu panjang lebar. Appa menoleh sambil mendelik ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berdoa, semoga saja aku tidak berakhir seperti yeoja tadi setelah dipukuli Appa.

Zhoumi's POV end.

Di sebuah kamar ICU di sebuah rumah sakit, tampak seorang yeoja yang menggunakan seragam bertuliskan nama Lee Hyuk Jae tengah terbaring. Tapak juga seorang yeoja paruh baja dan dua orang namja. Jam di ruang tersebut menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Itu artinya sudah 6 jam sejak kecelakaan tadi, dan 6 jam pula sang yeoja berseragam itu terbaring dengan menutup kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukjae bergerak dan meta kecilnya perlahan terbuka.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang namja bernama Tan Zhoumi.

Plak.

Sebuah pukulan berhasil dengan mulusnya mendarat di kepala Zhoumi.

"Pabbo! Bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja kalau kau sudah menabraknya sampai dia pingsan selama 6 jam, ha?" kataHangeng selaku sang Appa dengan nada agak meninggi.

"Hst... jangan berisik! Ini rumah sakit, pabbo. Hannie, cepat panggil dokter." Kata yeoja paruh baya yang bernama Heechul tersebut. Merasa dirinya mendapat tugas suci, namja paruh baya bernama Hangeng tersebut segera keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Setelah diperiksa, dokter berkata bahwa keadaan Hyukjae mulai membaik, dan dia disarankan untuk beristirahat.

"Ini rumah sakit ya?" kata Hyukjae setelah dokter tadi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne, ini rumah sakit. Tapi sebentar lagi kau pasti boleh pulang." Kata Heechul menanggapi pertanyaan Hyukjae tadi.

"Aniya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rumah sakit." Kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum kepada Heechul.

"Siapa namamu, nak? Dimana kau tinggal? Atau, berapa nomor telpon rumahmu? Biar Ahjuma hubungi keluargamu" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum membalas senyum Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida. Aku yatim piatu. Orang tuaku meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Dirumah aku tinggal sendirian, jadi tidak ada orang." Jawab Hyukjae dengan polosnya.

"Bagaimana dengan saudara ayah atau ibumu?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Appa anak tunggal, Umma sebenarnya punya adik, tapi adiknya sudah meninggal saat masih kecil. Haelmoni dan Harabuchi juga sudah meninggal, sehingga tinggal aku anggota keluarga Lee yang tersisa." Kata Hyukjae lagi.

"Kami turut berduka cita." Kata Heechul haru.

"Ne, gwenchana, Ahjuma." Kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum, seakan tidak ada beban di hidupnya.

"Tapi maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Hyukjae pada 3 orang yang kini ada di ruang tempat dia dirawat.

"O iya. Maaf kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama Ahjuma Tan Heechul. Suami Ahjuma namanya Tan Hangeng. Dan anak Ahjuma namanya Tan Zhoumi, dia yang tadi menabrakmu." Kata Heechul. Sebenarnya Heechul bicara dengan nada halus dan dengan tersenyum, tapi aura di ruang itu justri suram saat memperkenalkan Zhoumi, bahkan kalimat terakhir Heechul terasa seperti pisau belati yang menusuk langsung ke jantung Zhoumi.

"Ne, mianhamnida Hyukjae-ssi" kata Zhoumi sambil menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Aniya Zhoumi -sshi. Aku yang salah, menyebrang tanpa lihat kanan kiri. Mianha..." tiba-tiba kata-kata Hyukjae terputus. Niatnya dia ingin berdiri dan membungkuk pada Zhoumi, tapi dia tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

"Hyukjae-ssi, tolong anda tenang dulu." kata Zhoumi melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Hyukjae.

"A... apa... apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan kakiku?" kata Hyukjae terkejut.

"Hyukjae-ssi..." belum sempat Heechul menenangkan Hyukjae tiba-tiba kata-katanya terpotong oleh ucapan Hyukjae.

"Apa aku lumpuh?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ssi..."Heechul kembali mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae, namun kembali terpotong. Bukan karena dipotong kata-kata Hyukjae, tapi karena Heechul tidak tega melihat Hyukjae.

"Jadi sekarang aku lumpuh." kata Hyukjae menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hukjae-ssi, sebenarnya kau bisa berjalan lagi, jika kau mengikuti terapi." kata Zhoumi dengan raut muka iba.

"Ne Hyukjae-ssi. Apa kau mau?" kata Heechul yang sudah meneteskan airmata.

"Akan kupikirkan dulu, Ahjuma." kata Hyukjae.

"Ne, sekarang sudah malam, kau sebaiknya istirahat. Kalau begitu Ahjuma pulang dulu ya. Kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal?" tanya Heechul, dia sudah tak sanggup menahan tangis.

"Ne, Ahjuma. Ahjuma, Ahjusshi, dan Zhoumi -sshi hati-hati dijalan." kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum, namun anehnya, dia masih bisa tersenyum lebar.

Sudah 3 hari Hyukjae di rumah sakit. Setiap hari Heechul selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hyukjae. Lama kelamaan, Hyukjae dan Heechulmenjadi dekat, bahkan seperti Umma dan anak perempuannya. Tapi saat ditanya apakah Hyukjae bersedia mengikuti terapi atau tidak, dia selalu saja bilang akan memikirkannya. Sampai suatu hari Heechul mendadak bilang pada Hyukjae bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menjenguk Hyukjae di rumah sakit.

"Hyukie chagi, sepertinya Ahjuma tidak bisa menjengukmu lagi" kata Heechul dengan raut menyesal.

"Wae Ahjuma? Apa Hyukie punya salah? Kalau iya Hyukie minta maaf, Ahjuma." Kata Hyukjae dengan polosnya.

"Aniya. Tapi Hangeng Ahjussi masa kerjanya di Mokpo sudah habis, jadi keluarga Ahjuma harus kembali ke Seoul." kata Heechul. Raut wajah senang Hyukie berubah sedih setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Hyukie chagi, apa kau mau ikut terapi? Agar kau bisa jalan lagi." Kata Heechul.

"Ne Ahjuma, tapi boleh aku minta sesuatu?" kata Hyukjae, namun kali ini dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Apa chagi?"

"Jadikan aku anak Ahjuma." Kata-kata Hyukjae tersebut sukses membuat kedua bola mata Heechul membulat sempurna.

Tbc.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Mian ya reader kalo gaje. Ini author buat disela-sela kepenatan UTS. Hehe. Review please ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Donghae's POV.

Aku menatap keluar jendela. Diluar terlihat mendung, sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Huft..., hujan adalah saat yang disukai _yeoja_ itu. Setiap ada hujan dia pasti akan ke sebuah taman di dekat pelabuhan hanya untuk menari. Ya, menari, entah kenapa dia senang sekali pada dance, apalagi kalau sedang hujan. Tidak perduli bajunya yang basah kuyup, bahkan meskipun aku sudah memarahinya, dia akan tetap menari sampai hujan reda –atau paling tidak sampai dia lelah—. Besoknya, dia pasti tidak masuk sekolah. Tentu saja karena dia sakit setelah hujan-hujanan. Aku masih ingat wajahnya yang lucu saat sedang menari. Dia bisa tertawa lebar –bahkan sampai gusinya terlihat—hanya karena menari, bahkan saat sakit pun dia masih bisa tertawa. _Yeoja_ yang begitu energik, bukan, tapi hyperaktif.

Bugk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat dengan mulus di kepalaku. Aku pun menoleh ke asal penghapus tadi sambis mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Lee Donghae! Jangan melamun saja. Perhatikan pelajaran!" kata Park songsaenim.

"_Ne songsaenim_." Jawabku.

Kriiing...

Bel sekolah mulai bernyanyi. Tanda semua murid di Sangtae High School sudah bebas dari belenggu pelajaran.

"Hae, kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Siwon, teman sekelasku.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa tadi? Tumben sekali kau gak konsen saat pelajaran Park songsaenim. Bukankah kimia itu pelajaran favoritmu?"

Tunggu dulu, benar juga kata Siwon. Pelajaran favoritku kan kimia, dan seingatku ini pertama kalinya aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran kimia. Aku kenapa ya?

"Kau sakit Hae?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"_Aniya_. Aku gak sakit kok."

"Yakin?"

"_Molla_."

"Aish... kau ini. Untung saja sekarang hari Sabtu, dan besok libur. Kau jadi bisa istirahat, aku takutnya kau benar-benar sakit." Kata Siwon sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Aku duluan ya." Kata Siwon sebelum meninggalkanku.

Hm... hari Sabtu. Entah kenapa aku jadi malas pulang, enaknya kemana ya?. Ah, aku ajak saja Sungmin jalan-jalan. Aku pun segera meraih ponsel di saku celanaku. Aku segera mencari nomor Sungmin dan menelponnya.

"_Yeoboseo..."_ jawab Sungmin di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo. Minnie kau mau tidak jalan-jalan denganku?" tanyaku langsung.

"_Kapan?"_

"Sekarang."

"_Mianhae. Tapi aku gak bisa. Mianhae Hae."_

"Ne, gak apa-apa kok. Yasudah sampai jumpa." Aku lalu menutup telpon. Hm... siapa ya yang bisa kuajak selain Sungmin. Tiba-tiba aku teringat _yeoja_ tadi. Dia pasti mau aku ajak. Tapi sayang, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia juga tidak masuk sekolah. Aku juga sudah pernah kerumahnya, tapi rumahnya malah terlihat kosong. Apa dia begitu sedih sejak pertengkaran kami itu ya?. Akupun memutuskan mendatangi rumahnya sekali lagi. untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku jadi perhatian padanya?. _Molla_, mungkin karena dia sahabatku dari kecil. Rasanya aku selalu khawatir sejak kejadian itu. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu, apalagi kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu dia lagi. _Andwe_...! aku bahkan belum minta maaf.

Akhirnya aku pergi ke rumahnya. Ku ketuk pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

1 detik

5 detik

30 detik

1 menit

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Huft… apa dia tidak di rumah ya?. Tapi sudah seminggu lebih sejak kejadian itu, mana mungkin selama itu dia tidak pulang. Ah, ada orang, aku tanya saja.

"Permisi _Agassi_. Apa anda tahu _yeoja_ yang tinggal disini?" tanyaku pada orang tadi.

"Oh, maksudmu Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Ne, Hyukjae. Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia sepertinya sudah pindah 3 hari lalu." Jawaban nona tadi membuatku terkejut. Kenapa Hyukie tidak bilang padaku?. Semarah itukah dia?.

"Pindah? Kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Molla_. Tapi yang mengambil barangnya bukan dia sendiri." Ha? Kalau bukan Hyukie, siapa? Setahuku Hyukie tidak punya kerabat.

"_Nuguya_?"

"Sepasang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ paruh baya. Mereka mengaku sebagai orangtua angkat Hyukjae-ssi." Jelas nona tadi. Orangtua angkat? Kapan dia diadopsi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Padahal dulu Hyukie selalu bercerita padaku tentang apapun. Kenapa hal sepenting ini aku tidak tahu?. Hyukie _mianhae_, sepertinya aku terlalu keras padamu.

Zrash…..

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju rumahku. Kubiarkan tubuhku basah terkena hujan yang deras. Seperti dugaanku tadi, pasti akan hujan, ternyata benar. Rasa bersalahku pada Hyukie makin besar, bahkan terasa seperti hujan yang sedang mengguyurku, bukan, tapi lebih deras. Aku tak sengaja menoleh saat melewati sebuah cafe. Betapa terkejutnya aku, didalam cafe tersebut ada Sungmin dan seorang _namja_. Mereka begitu akrab, terlalu akrab untuk teman, bahkan saudara sekalipun. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke cafe itu, tapi belum sempat aku masuk aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang kulihat didepan mataku, mereka berciuman. 'Shit!' umpatku kecil. Ternyata selama ini yang dikatakan Hyukie benar, tapi aku malah memarahinya, bahkan sekarang dia sudah pindah sebelum aku minta maaf. Argh... Donghae _pabboya._

Kriiing...

Bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi. Rencananya aku akan memastikan apa yang aku lihat kemarin benar atau tidak. Aku menoleh kearah jendela, ternyata _namja_ yang kemarin bersama Sungmin sudah di depan gerbang, kebetulan sekali. Eh, tunggu, kenapa dia memakai seragam sekolahku? Jadi dia murid di Sangtae High School juga? _Omona_, kuper sekali aku ini, sampai gak kenal murid lain di satu sekolah. Aku segera menuruni anak tangga dari kelasku di lantai 3 ke lantai 1. Saat aku melewati depan kelas Sungmin aku sempat melirik kedalam, tapi sepertinya orang yang aku cari sudah keluar. Saat sampai di depan gerbang aku melihat Sungmin dan namja kemarin sedang berbincang. Segera aku melangkah mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Aw..." ringis Sungmin saat aku –pura-pura—menabraknya. Sepertinya aku agak keras menabraknya, sampai-sampai Sungmin jatuh terduduk karena kutabrak.

"Eh, _mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja."kataku sambil membungkuk. Tentu saja masih berpura-pura tak sengaja menabrak.

"Ha-Hae..." Sungmin terlihat kaget karena aku menabraknya. Matanya membulat, bahkan dia sampai terbata-bata. Ternyata aktingku bagus juga. Kekeke

"Ya! Namja _pabbo_! Kalo jalan hati-hati dong." Kata namja yang kulihat kemarin sambil membantu Sungmin bangun.

"Kau ini siapa? Enak saja kau mengataiku _pabbo_. Aku kan tidak sengaja." Elakku. Enak saja aku dibilang _pabbo_.

"Cho KyuHyun, _namjachingu_-nya Sungmin noona." Jawabnya bangga.

"Kau kelas berapa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ada kau di sekolah ini ya?" tanyaku.

"10-2. Kuper sekali kau, aku masuk dengan nilai sempurna, jadi semua murid tahu aku." Jawabnya bangga. Nih anak narsis amat.

"_Noona_, kau kenal namja ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sekarang sudah dapat berdiri.

"Dia a..." belum sempat Sungmin selesai bicara aku langsung memotongnya.

"Donghae _imnida_. Teman kecil Sungmin. Baiklah aku harus pergi dulu." Kataku dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sempat kulihat wajah Sungmin yang melongo mendengar kata-kataku. Sebenarnya aku juga kaget mendengar kata-kataku, kenapa aku tadi bilang teman, padahal aku ini kan pacarnya Sungmin?

23.48 waktu setempat.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi aku belum juga bisa tidur. Entah apa yang membuatku resah. Sudah berkali-kali kucoba menutup mata, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur.

Drt... Drt... Drt...

Handphone-ku yang kutaruh di meja bergetar, sepertinya ada yang menelponku. Kuraih handphone-ku. Dilayarnya kini tertulis '_Minnie Sungmin calling_'. 'Ada apa dia meleponku malam-malam?' Pikirku dalam hati. Segera ku pencet tombol angkat.

"Yeoboseo." Kataku.

"_Yeoboseo... Hae, kau belum tidur?"_ tanya Sungmin di seberang sana.

"Kalo aku tidur aku tidak mungkin mengangkat telpon." Jawabku. Ternyata aku humoris ya. Hehe.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Hae, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang tentang yang tadi siang."_ Jawab Sungmin.

"Oh tentang aku menabrakmu? _Ne, mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja."

"_Bukan, aku sebenarnya ingin bilang tentang Kyu..."_ lagi-lagi ucapan Sungmin kupotong.

"Oh, _namjachingu_-mu itu?" jawabku datar.

"_Hae, mianhae..."_ jawab Sungmin, suaranya terdengar sendu.

"Minnie, kita putus ya." Kataku

"_Kenapa?"_ suara Sungmin kini terdengar agak bergetar.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan kalian, jadi kita putus saja." Kataku dengan nada datar. Aneh.

"_Ha-Hae..."_ suara Sungmin kini terdengar bergetar.

"Sudah ya Minnie, sudah malam, besok masih sekolah kan." Kataku sebelum menutup telpon. Etah kenapa rasanya aneh, aku yang mengetahui Sungmin yang pacaran dengan namja lain tidak merasa sedih. Tidak seperti rasa bersalahku pada Hyukie yang sampai sekarang terus menghantuiku.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dipikiranku. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, tapi aku belum menentukan ingin masuk mana. Hae, kau ini pabbo atau bagaimana? Hal sepenting ini kenapa belum kau pikirkan. Rasanya aku ingin keluar dari Mokpo, tapi kemana? Seoul. Benar juga, sejak kecil sebenarnya aku ingin bersekolah di Seoul, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku sejak bertemu Sungmin saat SMP. sekarang aku jadi semakin ingin sekolah di Seoul. Semakin lama mataku semakin berat. Tak terasa sekarang aku sudah memejamkan mataku.

2 tahun kemudian.

Aku sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Aku baru saja pulang dari kampus, dan sekarang aku sedang menyusuri jalan menuju apartemenku.

Kruyuk...

Sudah dapat dipastikan darimana suara surgawi tersebut berasal. Tadi aku belum sempat sarapan karena terlambat bangun, dan tadi aku juga tidak makan siang di kampus karena ternyata dompetku ketinggalan, padahal sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Tapi meskipun dengan tampang acak-acakan, aku masih terlihat tampan, buktinya beberapa _yeoja_ yang berpapasan denganku senyum-senyum sendiri, bahkan tadi ada segerombol anak SMA yang sampai berteriak melihatku. You'r handsome, Hae *narsis bener, bang* *dibantai elfishy*

Tanpa sengaja aku menoleh kearah sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Diberanda lantai dua rumah tersebut duduk seorang gadis yang... waw... cantik. Rambutnya yang hitam sepunggung dibiakan terurai, wajahnya menatap ke suatu tempat, tatapannya kosong namun seperti menyimpan kesedihan. Entah mengapa saat melihatnya aku merasa hangat. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan.

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ jakung muncul dari balik pintu dan memeluk lehernya. _Yeoja_ tadi terlihat terkejut, namun setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada dibelakangnya dia justu tersenyum. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat _namja_ jakung tadi menggendong _yeoja_ itu dengan bridal style. Perasaan tidak suka itu semakin muncul. Tapi siapa aku, kenal mereka saja tidak. Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan pejalanan pulangku.

Sesampainya dirumah aku segera mandi dan makan malam. Setelah selesai makan aku masuk ke kamarku. Entah mengapa rasanya aku lelah sekali, tepi wajah gadis tadi masih ada di benakku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur sambil terus mengingat-ingat siapa gadis tadi. Begitu kerasnya aku berfikir sampai mataku terpejam. Baru saja mataku terpejam, tapi aku tiba-tiba ingat siapa gadis yang aku lihat. Aku membuka mataku karena terkejut. Hyukie, atau lebih tepatnya Hyukjae. Ya, sekarang aku ingat, dia mirip Hyukie, bukan, tapi dia adalah Hyukie. Aku yakin itu dia, wajahnya tak berubah sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

"Hyukie... _jeongmal bogoshipoyo_..." kataku lirih. tapi siapa ya _namja_ yang tadi menggendongnya?

TBC

akhirnya chap 2 selesai. author minta maaf kalo lama updatenya. maaf juga kalo disini Sungmin kurang tersiksa, author bingung mau nyiksa Sungmin kayak gimana. hehe

buat yang sudah review author ucapkan terimakasih, chap 2 ini review lagi ya *maksa mode on*. sekali lagi, review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seorang namja jakun berwajah cina berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya. Sebut saja namanya Zhoumi. Disana terduduk seorang yeoja bernama Hyukjae dengan rambut sepunggungnya yang ia biarkan terurai.

"Aku sudah mengikhlaskanmu pergi..." kata Zhoumi tadi pada Hyukjae dengan suara yang dibuat seseram mungkin. Dia berbicara tepat ditelinga Hyukjae sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Hyukjae.

"Aku juga ikhlas kalau kau ikut denganku..." kata Hyukjae dengan nada yang yang lebih seram. Mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae tadi Zhoumi menjadi agak merinding. Melihat ekspresi wajah Zhoumi membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha... gege seharusnya melihat wajah gege... hahaha..." Hyukjae terus tertawa melihat wajah Zhoumi. Tunggu.. bukankah Hyukjae itu orang Korea? Kenapa dia tadi bilang 'gege'? yup, ini adalah dampak karena sudah 2 tahun hidup di dalam keluarga Cina.

"Mimi-ge ngapain disini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak lihat jam? Sekarang sudah mau malam, ga baik untuk yeoja diluar malam-malam. Lagipula Umma sudah buat makan malam tuh" jawab Zhoumi masih dengan memeluk leher Hyukjae. Sang pemilik leher hanya tenang-tenang saja, maklum, dia sudah terbiasa mendapat 'gurauan' Zhoumi, apalagi sebenarnya Hyukjae tahu kalau disebrang jalan ada Donghae yang terlihat, ehem... cemburu, jadi sekalian aja bikin Hae cemburu. Xixixi *dijadikan kambing qurban elfishy*

"Yei... ayo makan Gege" kata Hyukjae girang. Zhoumi segera menggendong Hyukjae ke ruang makan.

"Aigooo... kau berat sekali... keberatan dosa kayaknya..." kata Zhoumi melebih-lebihkan saat menggendong Hyukjae masuk.

"Dosa siapa yang lebih berat, aku atau Mimi-ge? Yang naruh kursi rodaku sembarangan sampai jatuh dari tangga siapa?" jawab Hyukjae ketus, mengingatkan Zhoumi pada dosa terbesarnya pada dongsaengnya.

Flashback.

Zhoumi menaruh kursi roda Hyukjae di dekat tangga, sementara sang pemilik kursi roda sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV di lantai 2. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, itu artinya jam kerja Henry sebagai perawat Hyukjae untuk hari ini berakhir.

"Nona, sudah jam 5, saya pamit dulu." Kata Henry sopan.

"Ne eonni, hati-hati ya..." balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Biar kuantar, Mochi" kata Zhoumi pada yeojachingu-nya. Henry hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tersipu. Henry segera turun dan pamit pada Heechul dan Hangeng. Biasanya Henry membawa mobil sendiri, tapi berhubung mobilnya sedang ada masalah, jadi hari ini dia diantar jemput oleh Zhoumi, selaku pacar Henry.

"Cie... gege..." kata Hyukjae pada Zhoumi.

"Sudah diam, kau masih kecil, jangan ikut campur." Kata Zhoumi pada Hyukjae. Ia lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya dan segera turun.

Saat melewati kursi roda Hyukjae, tanpa sengaja Zhoumi mendorong kursi roda Hyukjae. Kursi roda tersebut jatuh dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1 lewat tangga & berhenti dengan menabrak tembok.

"TAN ZHOUMI..." teriak Heechul melihat seonggok kursi roda menghantam tembok.

Benar sekali, kursi roda tersebut sudah tak berbentuk, dan sebagai gantinya Zhoumi harus menggendong Hyukjae jika Hyukjae ingin pergi sampai Zhoumi membeli kursi roda yang baru.

Flashback end.

.

Esok harinya.

Tok... Tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Hyukjae. Sang pelaku pemukulan pintu tersebut berteriak membangunkan makhluk hidup di dalam sana.

"Hei tukang tidur, bangun!" seru Zhoumi dari luar. Hyukjae menggeliat pelan mendengar suara yang mengganggunya.

"Aku boleh masuk?" tanya Zhoumi lagi dari luar.

"Kau boleh masuk Mimi-ge" jawab Hyukjae. Zhoumi segera masuk dan menggendong Hyukjae ke meja makan untuk sarapa. Zhoumi mendudukkan Hyukjae di kursi disamping Heechul, sementara Zhoumi duduk disamping Hangeng. Mereka menikmati makanan mereka dengan khusuk, bahkan tidak ada suara di daput tersebut selain suara alat makan.

"Zhoumi, kau sudah belikan kursi roda untuk Hyukie?" tanya Heechul memecah keheningan.

"Hudah Umma, hehenhal hahi hashi hahang (sudah Umma, sebentar lagi pasti datang)" jawab Zhoumi sambil makan.

Plak... Sebuah pulukan manis dari Heechul telah berhasil mendarat dengan mulus dikepala Zhoumi.

"Kalau bicara telan dulu, baru bicara!" kata Heechul ketus.

"Yei... sekarang aku punya kursi roda lagi..." teriak Hyukjae senang. Heechul tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Hyukjae melihat putrinya senang.

"Yei... jadi sekarang aku tidak harus menggendongmu..." Zhoumi ikut-ikutan teriak kegirangan.

"Kau kira siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden 2 hari lalu, ha?" tanya Heechul sambil men-death glear Zhoumi. Zhoumi langsung terdiam dan menunduk dihadapan sang Umma.

Ting... Tong...

Terdengar bel rumah tesebut dipencet seseorang. Heechul segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Terdengar suara Heechul seperti sangat senang menerima tamu tersebut. Hyukjae mencoba meluhat siapa yang datang tapi tiba-tiba suara Zhoumi menghentikannya.

"Sudah, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Kata Zhoumi sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Annyeong Ahjusshi, Hyukie..." kata seorang yeoja begitu masuk ke ruang makan keluarga tersebut.

"Mochi... Aku ga disapa juga?" kata Zhoumi sok melas.

"Aish... Mimi-ge, ga usah disapa juga ga masalah, toh tiap hari kan kita ketemu" kata Henry sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Eonni, tumben sudah datang jam segini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku mengantarkan paket untukmu" kata Henry sambil duduk disebelah Zhoumi.

"Paket apa? Dari?" tanya Hyukjae lagi. Henry tidak menjawab, tapi dia menunjuk kearah Zhoumi, Hyukjae lalu ber-o-ria.

.

Hyukjae's POV.

Sekarang aku sedang di koridor sebuah Rumah Sakit. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Henry eonni. Seperti biasa, hari ini aku menjalani terapi untuk sakit yang aku alami. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang dokter tempat aku terapi terbuka, dan keluarlah Henry eonni dan dokter.

"Terima kasih, Uisanim" kata Henry eonni sambil membungkuk. Aku sebisa mungkin membungkukkan badanku meski sedang duduk di kursi roda. Henry eonni segera mendorong kursi rodaku pergi. Henry eonni membawaku ke sebuah taman di dekat Rumah Sakit tadi.

"Nona, apa nona yakin tidak mau menjalani chemoterapy?" tanya Henry eonni. Aku hanya mengeleng pelan.

"Aniya. Memang ada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Penyakit nona... semakin parah, aku takut kalau nona..."

"Aku menjalani chemoterapy atau tidak hasilnya tetap sama, aku akan mati" kataku memotong ucapan Henry eonni dengan nada datar.

"Tapi nona, setidaknya nona bisa..."

"Hidup hanya menunda kematian, karena sekuat apapun kita, kematian pasti mendatangi kita. Iya kan eonni..." aku lalu menoleh kearah Henry eonni sambil menunjukkan gummy smile-ku. Henry eonni hanya membalas senyumanku dengan tatapan agak sendu.

Aku menoleh ke sebuah bangku taman. Disana terduduk seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal. Mimi-ge. Benar itu Mimi-ge.

"Nona, bukankah dia Mimi-ge?" tanya Henry eonni padaku. Ternyata dia juga melihat Mimi-ge?. Aku hanya mengangguk, karena aku sendiri kurang yakin. Henry eonni lalu mendorong kursi rodaku mendekati bangku tersebut.

"Mimi-ge?" tanya Henry eonni pada Mimi-ge.

"Mochi? Kenapa kau dan Hyukie disini?" tanya Mimi-ge, sepertinya dia kaget melihatku dan Henry eonni.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu Mimi-ge. Kau sedang apa disini? Jangan mentang-mentang kau kerja di kantor Appa kau bisa seenaknya keluar" kataku ketus.

"Siapa yang keluar, ha? Aku disini karena..." kata-kata Mimi-ge terpotong, sepertinya dia tidak berani bilang.

"Karena apa?" tanyaku.

"Tolong jangan bilang pada Umma ya..." kata Mimi-ge agak takut. Aku dan Henry eonni mengangguk.

"Aku tadi..." Mimi-ge masih menggantungkan kata-katanya, aku dan Henry eonni makin penasaran dengan Mimi-ge.

"Aku..."

"Ya, Mimi-ge! Kala bicara jangan lama-lama!" kataku semakin penasaran.

"Oke oke... sebenarnya aku tadi... menyerempet orang..." kata Mimi-ge melengkapi kalimatnya tadi. Wajahnya kini menjadi sangat cemas. Lalu reaksiku dan Henry eonni adalah...

1...

2...

3...

"TAN ZHOUMI..." teriakku dan Henry eonni bersamaan. Maklum, kami sering mendengar Umma marah, jadinya ikutan kayak Umma deh kalau marah.

"Sstt... jangan teriak keras-keras..."

"Mimi-ge ga bosen apa nabrak orang mulu?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus.

"Ini bukan nabrak, tapi nyerempet" kata Mimi-ge ngeles.

"Sama aja!" Mimi-ge menundung mendengar ocehanku yang semakin lama semakin mirip Umma.

"Aigo Mimi-ge... kau tidak takut SIM-mu dicabut gara-gara sering nabrak?" tanya Henry eonni.

"SIM-nya sudah pernah dicabut kok" jawabku pada Henry eonni.

"Tapi aku ikut ujian lagi, jadi aku dapat SIM lagi deh" tambah Mimi-ge dengan entengnya.

"Sekarang siapa lagi yang..." belum selesai aku bertanya tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan perban di tangannya. Aku sepertinya kenal dengannya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa dia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa lkamu parah?" tanya Mimi-ge sambil berdiri pada namja yang baru datang.

"Tidak terlalu parah, jeosonghamnida, tadi saya menyebrang sembarangan" katanya sambil membungkukkan suaranya membuatku semakin merasa mengenalnya. Dia lalu menoleh padaku, dan sepertinya dia ingat padaku.

"Hyukie?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Nuguya?"

TBC

annyeong readers... ^^

mian updatenya lama *bungkuk 90'*

buat reviewnya, Jae makasih baget

jeongmal gamshahamnida...

mian kalo masih ada salah, mungkin Jae emang agak kurang teliti

mian juga karena tiba-tiba ganti nama

hehe

sekali lagi, Jae tunggu reviewnya ya readers... ^^


End file.
